willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Endaria
Endaria is the tertiary antagonist of Endventures. She is the Endermaster's (adopted) daughter, and is the offspring of the original enderdragon. The Endermaster has given her the power to take a more-human shape (as well as being much larger than Enderdragons are supposed to be). She is voiced by Nightendoesgaming. Origins Endaria was born in the End and was raised by her mother, the original Enderdragon. After her mother was killed by the hands of The Endermaster, she was raised by him and was finally out of the egg. The Endermaster decided to turn her into a human like enderman like her adopted father. In her new form, the Endermaster teached her how to speak, read, walk and fly. Role in the Series Endaria is the Endermaster's most dangerous weapon since she is originally an Enderdragon. He can, on rare occasions, send her to the Overworld and cause massive destruction to cities and villages. She has appeared in Episodes 9,10 and 11 so far. When she was asked by the Endermaster if she was ready for another attack. She said that she wasn't, displeasing her father. She appeared in episode 10, when her father sent Endaria to the Overworld. In Episode 11, she tries to destroy the Rebel City, but after failing to destroy it, the Endermaster slapped her due to her failure to destroy the city. Appearance In her dragon form she looks like an average enderdragon, but much bigger (almost as big as the Endermaster's castle). In her humanoid form she is a woman with the skin of a dragon, purple hair and purple eyes. She also has wings and a tail. She is wearing an obsidian chestplate and a black skirt with purple outlines. In her human form, is unknown. Personality Endaria is obedient and loyal to her father. She seems to fear him and has probably been treated with cruelty during her upbringing. Endaria seems to be preferring her human form, since she asked the Endermaster if she could attack the rebels' city in her human form. This might be because being in dragon form exhausts her according to Episode 9. Abilities In both her forms she possesses the power of flight, destroying blocks with a mere touch and flying straight through blocks if she does not want to destroy them. Her dragon form possesses much more strength and durability, though. Trivia *There was a rumor that Endaria will join the group and betray her father. However, Willcraft denied this and said she will never join the group. * Endaria is feared, but also beloved by the endermen. A few dislike her because they see her as the Endermaster's puppet or disapprove of the mighty enderdragon taking human form, but those who speak foul words of her are quickly killed by the Endermaster. * In a blogpost, Willcraft has stated that Endaria would curl her tail whenever she was anxious or sad. Also, in said blog, he has said, "The only (currently acknowledged) enderman who does not like Endaria is Wrecker. He adores strength, and he finds her submissive nature despite her great power to be disgusting." Here's the link to his blog Gallery Category:Endventures Characters Category:Antagonist